


A world without you

by Geekygirl669



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Lens gone and Mick has to keep going without him.





	A world without you

Leonard Snart was dead.

Ripped apart, little pieces of him thrown across the time stream.

And as Len was ripped apart so was Mick's heart. Knowing he was never going to see his husband, best friend and partner ever again.

And a world without Len was a world Mick didn't want to live in, a world Mick didn't enjoy. But he carried on going because he know it was what Len would want.

He knew Len would want him to carry on being a part of the legends, to carry on living.  
So Mick did.  
Every day he carried on going just for Len.

No matter how much it hurt he carried on going.

He spent every day remembering Len keeping his memory alive. And doing everything he know Len wanted then to do.

He finally went to Aruba just like he promised Len they would do.

He started writing because Len had always told him he should. (Not that he would tell anyone that's why he was writing)

But most importantly he carried on being a legend because he know Len loved that group of people.

A world without Len wasn’t a good one for Mick but he carried on for Len.


End file.
